


Белый танец

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, kasmunaut



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Retelling, Romance, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Трижды подумайте, прежде чем принимать приглашение на танец.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Белый танец

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к «Войне Бесконечности».  
> Вольный ретеллинг фильма Бёртона «Труп невесты».

Во вторую годовщину смерти Пегги Картер в зарослях жасмина орали соловьи. Прямо посреди дня, совсем стыд потеряли. Ветер шебуршился в июньской листве, а солнце грело Стиву самую макушку – то место, где у него топорщились вихры. Он шел по кладбищу к знакомой могиле, и ему было даже как-то неудобно перед Пегги за соловьев, яркое небо и свое прекрасное настроение. Стив чувствовал себя легче воздуха, будто шарик, наполненный счастьем.

Дойдя до аккуратного камня, вокруг которого уже разрослись невысокие кустики, он опустился на одно колено – чтобы Пегги лучше его слышала, вежливо поздоровался и, как всегда, начал рассказывать о том, что произошло за год. Хотя самое главное случилось совсем недавно. А сколько всего еще должно было случиться!

– …И вот теперь я наконец понял, как это делается. Оказалось, это ничуть не труднее, чем кидать и ловить щит. Ведь партнер в танце – умнее щита…

***

Танцы всегда были для Стива чем-то вроде магии. Это как читаешь в сказке про заклинания или волшебные зелья – и, пока читаешь, всё вроде просто. Увлекшись, даже взмахиваешь рукой с воображаемой волшебной палочкой, ну или там начинаешь рисовать пентаграмму… Но, как только книжка захлопнута, понимаешь, что волшебство рассеялось, оно недостижимо. Нет у тебя этого седьмого чувства, такого органа, чтобы творить чудеса. Так же и с танцами. Его хилое, рахитичное тело было просто не способно плыть в потоке музыки, сколько бы ему ни снилось, как он кружится в вальсе. Тем более – кружится в вальсе с Баки. Этого вообще не могло быть, даже если бы магию преподавали у них в школе наравне с английским и рисованием.

Вот, кстати, рисование было для него обычным делом. Взяв в руки карандаш, он совершенно точно видел, что сейчас появится из-под его кончика, словно владел даром прорицания. А вот Баки следил, как Стив рисует, восхищенно приоткрыв рот, и клялся, что это Стив – волшебник, а сам он так не сможет никогда в жизни. Как-то они даже поспорили: если оба начнут учить друг друга, кто быстрее добьется успеха? Ведь каждому из них казалось: в том, что умеет он, нет ничего сложного. Да, Баки попытался дать Стиву несколько уроков. Но это не был танец – тот, который снился Стиву. Это было какое-то неловкое топтание на месте и по ногам партнера. И виной тому было не только то, что Стиву не хватало координации. Его просто парализовывало каждый раз, когда Баки осторожно брал его за руку, а свою левую – клал на талию. Пронзало высоковольтным электрическим током, и сердце останавливалось, как и бывает при таком несчастном случае.

Когда мир вокруг изменился и словно стал немного меньше, дальние страны и девушки – доступнее, а враги – по силам, внутри своего большого тела Стив остался прежним. Танец по-прежнему был недоступной магией, а сны, в которых он вальсировал с Баки, похоже, символизировали все прочие недостижимые желания. Стив просыпался разгоряченный, с пылающими щеками, и думал, что, пожалуй, признаться-то будет попроще, чем станцевать.

***

Солнце припекало, мимо ползла по своим делам мохнатая коричневая гусеница, в своем меховом пальто словно слишком тепло одетая для июня, а Стив продолжал:  
– Щит я чувствую, как часть себя. И тело само двигается наилучшим образом, чтобы оказаться в нужной точке. Но если партнер – тот самый человек, он тоже часть тебя. К тому же он сам меня чувствует и двигается навстречу.

***

В лондонском пабе было накурено и шумно. Голова немного плыла – горячая поддержка со стороны Ревущих Коммандос, близость будущих битв и близость Баки. У барной стойки он был так ослепительно красив! Подошла Пегги, и Стив даже порадовался, что Баки на нее отвлекся. Иначе неизвестно, чем бы закончился этот вечер. Но, как назло, они опять заговорили о танцах. Пегги сказала, что ждет правильного партнера, и мысленно он от души пожелал ей такого найти. (Возможно, Говард подойдет?) Стив знал, что своего партнера он нашел, только вот как это до него донести?

***

Куст, росший у могилы, что-то одобрительно зашептал. Внезапно холодный порыв ветра погладил ветку против шерсти, прижал листья, как отводят пряди с лица. Стиву показалось, что ветка протягивает к нему скрюченные пальцы. Он взял ее в руку, чтобы согреть. Будто сделал это для Пегги.

***

Когда Баки сорвался в пропасть, мир закружился так, что Стив потом не мог понять, как сам он не разжал руки, вцепившиеся в ледяной металл. Мир кружился и кружился, как одинокий обезумевший танцор, и казался Стиву нереальным, потусторонним. Ведь свет был там, где Баки, он ушел туда с ним, навсегда. Честно говоря, Стив немного тронулся рассудком – а иначе не прожил бы и столько, сколько ему оставалось до рывка вниз к поверхности океана. Почти постоянно ему казалось, что с Баки все в порядке. Он просто в увольнительной, или на задании, или в лазарете с какой-то смешной болезнью вроде воды в колене. Только так Стив был способен и дальше функционировать – именно функционировать, а не жить. Как винтовка или танк. И даже в последние, казалось, минуты жизни он думал о будущей встрече с Баки как о реальной. Что там говорит Пегги про танец? Что она научит его танцевать? Отлично. Она-то, наверное, сможет, с ее железным характером и целеустремленностью. Может, на этот раз магия танца сработает? И все свое желание – заключить Баки в объятия – Стив вложил в обещание, данное Пегги. Да, конечно, мы встретимся через неделю, и я буду учиться танцевать. А как же иначе? Но первый танец я должен Баки.

***

– Так что теперь бы ты за меня порадовалась. Жаль, что тогда все так грустно получилось, но, в конце концов, все к лучшему.

Стив не помнил, чтобы на этом кусте были колючки, но одна из них только что впилась ему в руку. Так глубоко, что на землю упало несколько капель крови. Ветка выпустила пальцы Стива, солнце зашло за тучу, да и соловьи наконец угомонились, вспомнив о приличиях. Пора было уходить. Ведь его ждали.

***

Проснулся в двадцать первом веке Стив вполне здоровым – и умственно, и физически. Сыворотка, современная медицина и Щ.И.Т. хорошо знали свое дело. Прошлое отдалилось – простая констатация факта. Стив словно действительно умер и начал жизнь заново. Как ребенок делает первые шаги и познает мир, он вбирал в себя все новое и учился существовать в этой совершенно чужой вселенной. Только дети не знают такой глухой тоски. Теперь разум не давал себя обмануть. Баки не было, и в этом мире без него Стив каждый день искал, за что держаться. Минутная радость от смешной комедии и хорошей погоды, приятная усталость мышц и чувство выполненного долга. Каждый раз он ставил галочку в том же блокноте, где вел списки всего нового и незнакомого – только с обратной стороны. И Пегги стала одной из таких соломинок. Все еще красивая, но высохшая и хрупкая, она и походила на соломинку и словно символизировала последнюю реальную связь с прошлым, которая могла в любую минуту прерваться. В ее хорошие дни они листали страницы прошлого, в том числе говорили о Баки. Пегги была единственным человеком, с которым Стив мог вспомнить его, и она была достаточно милосердной, чтобы делиться со Стивом всем, что сохранила ее память.

А вот про танец она заговорила единственный раз. Когда Стив пришел к ней впервые.

– Ты помнишь, что все еще мой должник? – вдруг спросила она посреди разговора. Глаза ее вспыхнули, и она даже села в кровати, опершись на подушки. Стив снова увидел прежнюю Пегги, рисковую и властную.

– Ну, тебе было с кем потанцевать. – Он смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул на фотографию детей и спрятавшийся за ней свадебный снимок.

– Не увиливай! – нахмурилась Пегги.

Стиву не хотелось ее расстраивать.

– Да, да, конечно, мы еще станцуем! – горячо заверил он.

Пегги довольно кивнула и сжала его руку. Стив даже почувствовал, как бьется ее пульс – уверенно и сильно.

До новой встречи с Баки оставалось не так много времени.

***

Стив уже почти дошел до выхода, когда услышал, как его кто-то догоняет. Скрип гравия за спиной был все ближе – шаги легкие, но суперсолдатский слух всегда настороже. Это произошло одновременно: Стив коснулся кованой гнутой ручки из чугуна, отпиравшей калитку, а поверх его пальцев легли другие – смутно знакомые и такие же холодные, как металл.

***

Пальцы Баки всегда были горячими. Даже те – бионические, блестящие, не говоря уже о живых. Они обжигали даже в той первой драке, когда Стив еще не понимал, кто перед ним. Он чувствовал след их тепла, когда очнулся на берегу Потомака. Воли и любви к жизни в Баки было столько, что и в левой руке чувствовалась горячая пульсация его сердца, когда они ехали в железной клетке лифта, а вокруг были снега Оймякона. Стив долго помнил последнее пожатие этих пальцев, когда приходилось покидать Ваканду. Ну а там, в хижине, в каждую щель проникали солнечные лучи, образуя подобие лазерной решетки-ловушки. Они парили в воздухе между ним и выходом, не давая уйти. Конечно, это лучи были виноваты в том, что он не мог двинуться с места. Все рассматривал лицо, на котором сон разгладил все морщины.

Баки пошевелился, и Стив сделал шаг назад. Видимо, солнечная сигнализация сработала, потому что Баки в четверть секунды оказался с ним нос к носу, на ногах, а в ушах оглушительно звенело. Они вжались друг в друга, на затылок легла горячая ладонь. Баки выдохнул ему куда-то в щеку:

– Ты.

Стив замер, не зная, что сделать дальше, с чего начать.

И тут его ощутимо подтолкнули. Сзади. Под коленки.

– Что за… – успел пробормотать Стив, падая вместе с Баки на его циновки с подушками.

На середине поцелуя над ухом прозвучало торжествующее «Ме-е»!

Баки протянул руку и потрепал белую козью мордочку.

– Спасибо, Мэгги, а то бы он так никогда и не решился.

***

Стив развернулся. Венок из тех шипастых веток с куста – на колючке так и висела капелька его крови. Длинное белое платье, не вполне целое, та самая мохнатая гусеница с могилы – как пушистая брошка. Длинные седые кудри и торжествующая улыбка на – местами отсутствующих – губах. Хрупкие косточки в тон платью, но настоящая военная выправка. И те самые горящие глаза.

– Мой танец. Наконец-то! Мы еще успеем к шести.

Вообще-то Стиву надо было успеть совсем в другое место. И он очень беспокоился за Пегги – она казалась ему совсем непрочной. Но на лужайке неподалеку стоял вакандский джет. Можно было отвести Пегги назад – но не силой же заталкивать ее в могилу? Это совсем не по-джентльменски. Ладно, в Ваканде разберутся. Там хорошо понимают в таких сложных случаях.

***

В джете Пегги на месте не сиделось. Она то вальсировала по салону, то выходила через люк прогуляться: будто плыла на океанском лайнере и решила пофланировать по верхней палубе. Заглядывала сверху сквозь прозрачный купол кабины, махала рукой и явно наслаждалась своим атлантическим туром. Правда, однажды она помахала слишком сильно и руку чуть не унесло воздушным потоком, но, к счастью, она успела ее поймать и, зажав в зубах, спустилась обратно, где приделала конечность понадежней. Во время второй прогулки нахальная птица хотела склевать брошку-гусеницу, но Пегги звонко щелкнула ее по клюву костлявым пальцем – так, что та отлетела и пропала из виду.

Когда джет приземлился в Бирнин Зала, Золотом Городе, на летном поле их встречали Шури, новый главный шаман – женщина по имени Чиари и ее эскорт из пяти барабанщиков. Пегги поприветствовала всех, приложив руку к веночку, как к фуражке, барабанщики вытянулись в струнку и отстучали короткий воинственный ритм. Увы, ничего из походного арсенала шаманки не помогло. Муку унесло ветром, черный петух вырвался и убежал. Шури пыталась предложить Пегги пройти в ее научный центр на обследование, но та теперь словно видела одного Стива и шла только за ним.

Шури, не привыкшая сдаваться, прихватила один очень кстати отвалившийся от Пегги мелкий фрагмент, отрезала лоскуток от ее платья и сказала, что еще вернется с результатами экспертизы. Шаманка, Стив, Пегги и барабанщики сели в микроавтобус и поехали к хижине у озера.

***

Баки они застали на улице. Он осваивался с новой рукой. Местные ребятишки – как мальчики, так и девочки – по традиции учились стрелять из лука сразу, как только начинали управляться с самым маленьким. Так они развивали меткость, а потом уже лучших из них брали в армию (девочек – в Дора Милаж) и вручали оружие из вибраниума. Сейчас Баки тоже смастерил себе лук и демонстрировал класс, пронзая бананы в самых высоких гроздьях ровно через один. Дети восхищенно свистели, Мэгги уплетала банановую кожуру.

Он повернулся к подъехавшему минивэну и невозмутимо окинул взглядом выбирающуюся из него процессию.

Увидев Пегги, он лишь слегка приподнял брови.

– Стив, привет. А это что, местные вуду-фокусы? Или секретное оружие из Европы, за которым ты ездил?

– Баки, это Пегги. Пегги Картер, ты ведь помнишь ее? И она… э-э-э… хочет потанцевать.

– Со мной? Да-да, я помню, но раньше я ее как-то не особо интересовал.

– Боюсь, что со мной. Я всё объясню.

– Ладно. Здравствуйте, мисс Картер.

– Вообще-то она теперь миссис Суза, насколько я понимаю.

Пегги не ответила, она знакомилась с маленькими лучниками, которые тянули ее за шлейф платья – никогда не видели такого длинного, а самые смелые гладили гусеничку.

Чиари и ее свита заняли соседнюю хижину, и жители деревни уже несли шаманке воду, муку и петухов. Барабанщики выстроились кругом и негромко выбивали ритм защитного заклинания.

***

– Станцевать, только и всего? А ты не мог это сделать прямо там?

– На кладбище, что ли? – Стив и Баки шептались на циновке. Пегги гуляла по потолку хижины, и оттуда сыпались кусочки сухих пальмовых листьев. – В клуб бы нас не пустили, как-то не Хеллоуин. К тому же я спешил кое-куда.

– Ну так станцуй сейчас. 

– Во-первых, я танцую только с тобой. Кстати, надо протестировать твою новую руку и в этом качестве. 

– Обещаю, и в этом, и в кое-каком другом, но все-таки с дамой надо разобраться. 

Наверху согласно зашуршало.

– …В общем, я не против, чтобы ты попробовал. Всего один танец. А во-вторых?

– Понимаешь… А если это не просто танец? Я думал, что только поговорил с ней – и вдруг такое. Кто знает, какие еще могут быть последствия?

– В любом случае, я уверен, тебе от меня никуда не деться. Разве что ты еще кого-то сюда притащишь. Между прочим, пока тебя не было, звонил Тони Старк. Вроде как узнать, где ты. Был довольно любезен и звал нас заглядывать в Нью-Йорк. Думаю, он ревнует мою руку к Шури. Ну а если она сама попробует тебя утащить… Мы пойдем за тобой. Я, Мэгги, Сэм и все шаманы Ваканды как минимум.

***

Чиари, узнав о проблеме с танцем, предложила для начала попробовать национальные вакандские пляски. Это групповое действо – и слово клятвы будет соблюдено, и риск вызвать к жизни еще какую-то магию, связавшую бы Стива и Пегги, минимален: ведь участвовать будет много людей. Жители деревни обрадовались и стали готовиться к пиру. Попутно они учили Стива и Баки правильным движениям и предлагали стучать в бубен, очень похожий на прежний щит. Особенной разницы не было – угадайте, из чего все бубны в Ваканде?

Коза в первое же утро пришла к Пегги познакомиться, вежливо представилась, сказав «Мэ-э», и теперь ходила за ней хвостиком, пожевывая шлейф. Пегги танцы не репетировала, а пока командовала юными лучниками, воспитывая из них настоящих скаутов.

Но и без репетиции у нее вышло неплохо, как и у Стива с Баки. В общем, все отлично повеселились, опустошив запасы банановой водки, но на следующее утро после буйных плясок все осталось как раньше. Пегги по-прежнему бродила по вакандской земле, неприкаянная.

Только черные петухи, которых натащили для Чиари, разбрелись по всей деревне, и скоро можно было ожидать цыплят, у которых пух сменится темными перьями. Лишь один петух – по наблюдениям Стива, с поврежденным крылом – мрачно сидел на жердочке у соседней хижины. Зато его повадился навещать новый друг, прекрасный экземпляр с красно-синим хвостом и гордо топорщившимся гребешком. В очередной раз став свидетелем дружеского общения между петухами, Стив краснел, отворачивался и думал, не подают ли они с Баки местным обитателям дурной пример.

Пегги так и гуляла ночью по крыше, потолку и даже сквозь стены, и они с Баки уже как-то к этому привыкли. Привыкли же они перед тем к козе и шнырявшим вокруг ребятишкам. Пеггина гусеница окуклилась и висела шелковым кулоном, и они уже всерьез раздумывали, что в Нью-Йорк лететь придется втроем, как вдруг ситуация резко изменилась.

***

Хотя Танос был за миллиард миль отсюда, казалось, что и в Ваканде уже не так мирно и безмятежно, как прежде. Озеро рядом с хижиной не сияло больше ослепительным зеркалом, в его темных глубинах будто тоже что-то зрело. Мэгги увела недавно родившихся козлят куда-то в горы. Стив и Баки собирались в дорогу. Но надо было что-то делать с Пегги. Как минимум, она нечаянно выдаст их, если понадобится сидеть в засаде. Теперь, после смерти, ей стало плевать на военную дисциплину, и она порхала где вздумается, не заботясь о последствиях.

Так что, стоя уже в костюме и щитах-наручах, Кэп кивнул Баки: «Включай».

Тот поставил на телефоне бесконечный вальс из какого-то современного фильма. Стив с Баки думали, что даже в лучших нынешних кинокартинах нет того волшебства, какое мерцало на черно-белых тряпичных экранах, так что магии не будет слишком много и ничего страшного не случится.

Стив не понял даже, кто из них кого пригласил, но через мгновение они уже кружились с Пегги по выжженной жесткой траве.

Еще через минуту даже то невесомое давление, с каким его касались высохшие косточки, полностью исчезло. Пегги буквально растворялась в воздухе. Осталось лишь что-то вроде роя из темных точек, по инерции покружившего вокруг, но тут же со свистом унесшегося прочь – примерно в ту сторону, куда ушла коза с семейством. За ним следом неспешно полетела одинокая пестрая бабочка, совсем недавно в первый раз расправившая крылья.

– Думаю, это всё, – подвел итог Баки, и они молча зашагали к джету.

***

Стив не знал, как бы он сражался без Баки, если бы всё вышло по-другому. Сумели бы, например, они без Баки отбить нападение на Вижена. Но Мстители все равно не справлялись, и Ваканда стала последним полем битвы. Они потеряли многое и готовились потерять всё. Танос уже собирался щелкнуть пальцами, но Ваканда еще не показала всё, на что была способна.

С диким свистом из-за кустов вылетел рой каких-то насекомых, отливавших вибраниумным блеском. Вроде пчел с двумя жалами, одно – вместо хоботка. На огромной скорости они буквально вонзились в Таноса, прежде всего в лицо. Огромная туша упала навзничь, раскинув руки. Стив и Тор подскочили и вместе стянули перчатку с неподвижной руки.

А Баки смотрел туда, где рой разделился на два. Каждая из половинок обрела очертания человеческой фигуры. На залитой кровью траве стояла Пегги – в волосах, как цветок, бабочка. А рука об руку с ней – какой-то пожилой мужчина с не очень целым, но милым и умным лицом. Или – приятным черепом?

В ответ на изумленный взгляд Баки спутник Пегги пожал плечами:

– Мы ведь с ней давали клятву: и в горе, и в радости. А у смерти есть и другие дела, кроме как нас разлучать.

Подошедший Стив положил руку Баки на плечо и притянул его к себе. Он был совершенно согласен с Сузой. Пожалуй, они с Баки вообще не станут упоминать смерть, когда дело до клятвы дойдет у них.


End file.
